wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Lightspinner
Lightspinner Light belongs to me. In short, she's a cheerful, adrenaline-filled DriftWing princess with a possible death wish (not for real okay calm yerself). Huge thanks to TDLA for the awesome coding! :3 (her theme song is Real Gone by Sheryl Crow) LET THE CODING COLORS BURN YOUR EYES I'm American made, Bud Light, Chevrolet My momma taught me wrong from right Appearance Lightspinner is a female DriftWing . Her scales are entirely made up of sunset colors. She has light SandWing-yellow primary scales. Her sail, wings, and tail tip are gradient. They start with red at the top and fade into orange going downwards. Lightspinner is more on the slender side, since she exercises daily. Her wings are well-muscled since she flies for sport. Her wing markings are swirls of black, showing that she's a royal. (Wip on appearance) I was born in the south, s'ometimes I have a big mouth'' When I see something that I don't like Personality Lightspinner has a layered personality. On the outside, she's an outgoing, crazy rulebreaker. She's a social butterfly, and she enjoys meeting her mother's subjects. Hands-on experiences are always an adventure for her. She does like scrolls, but she doesn't like the boring history stories that drag on forever. She's more into stories with heroines that save their tribes or adventure tales. Lightspinner is also an animal lover. She doesn't eat meat unless she has to, and sometimes she keeps pets. She has a sloth from the rainforest named Storm. She often escapes from the palace to explore the kingdom, and has even crossed borders to other kingdoms before. She has many pen pals in other tribes, and she enjoys watching Dreambreaker's frequent races. Light's weakness is attention. She can't get enough of it. She isn't obsessed with being popular or anything, but she hates when dragons' minds wander away from her when she's talking. And she ''loves ''talking. She may even be the most talkative of all the DriftWing royal siblings, despite the fact that she is the youngest. Light knows she isn't a kind dragon. It isn't her nature. She's simply too loud and opinionated to have time for compassion. She tries to control what comes out of her mouth, but it doesn't really work. She often has rude opinions about other dragons, which is an unfortunate pairing with her brutal honesty. She wishes she could be closer to her siblings, but she feels as though she's too different from most of them. Lightspinner doesn't realize it, but she has a fierce ambition to be '''queen. She feels guilty when she catches herself fantasizing about ruling, because she always hears her siblings and subjects claiming that they couldn't ever imagine a better queen than Graceweaver. I gotta say it We been drivin' this road for a mighty long time Payin' no mind to the signs History Lightspinner was born the youngest dragonet of the DriftWing royal family. Her history will be developed in upcoming fanfiction. Well this neighborhood's changed It's all been rearranged We left that change somewhere behind Relationships Queen Graceweaver - The queen is always frantic that Light is going to hurt herself and is constantly smothering her. Though Light is usually annoyed by it, being an independent and adventurous spirit, she loves her mother. She hopes, if she ever becomes queen, that she will rule just like her mother does. Governor Rainspinner - Lightspinner and her aunt are very different from each other. In fact, they're total opposites. Usually, opposites attract, but Lightspinner and Rainspinner have a mutual hatred for each other. However, nobody really notices, since they keep it quiet. Light wishes her aunt would loosen up a little bit, and she's always infuriated by her strictness. Dreambreaker - Dreambreaker is probably Lightspinner's favorite out of all her siblings. They're so alike that they're like twins, despite their age difference. Lightspinner sees Dreambreaker as a role model and a best friend. They can usually be seen together, doing what they both enjoy. Wolfdancer: Wolfdancer is always very reserved and collected. Light secretly envies her elegant, poised sister, because she knows that her mother, Queen Graceweaver, wants her to be like that. Light and Wolf seem to be close, but there is more to their relationship than meets the eye. It's one of those relationships where the louder dragon does all the talking. Wolfdancer listens and listens to Light's endless rambling, and Light is oblivious to the fact that her sister resents her. Firedancer - Firedancer is a sibling that Lightspinner is quite close to. They're good friends, but Firedancer doesn't approve of Lightspinner's crazy, energetic side. She believes that it's going to get Light killed someday. Light is always a bit suspicious of Firedancer's many unusual abilities and powers. {firedancer no longer exists but i am keeping this here anyway} Stormcaster: Moonseeker: Upsong - Lightspinner thinks very highly of Upsong. She looks up to him, being the youngest DriftWing princess, and she loves his easygoing, carefree personality. She leaves her sloth with him often, and hangs around with him usually. However, Lightspinner gets annoyed when she realizes he isn't listening to her. She hates getting less attention than she should be getting. Pulsefinder: Stargazer: Flynn - Flynn is one of those dragons that Light never knows what to say to. He's so nice and pleasant, and she feels as if she can't be herself around him. She knows she will never have his good attitude. However, she loves him all the same and wishes they could be better friends. Slow down, you're gonna crash Baby you were screaming it's a blast, blast, blast Trivia * She's the youngest dragonet of the DriftWing royal family. * She is ADHD and dyslexic (demigod woot woot) * She likes to leave the palace to explore the kingdom... a lot. Look out babe you got your blinders on Everybody's lookin' for a way To get real gone Category:DriftWings Category:Females Category:Content (Rainstorm239) Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Government Official)